1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle battery charger for charging a vehicle with an electric motor as a drive source for driving such as a so-called “plug-in hybrid vehicle” or an electric car.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with consideration for environmental problems, vehicles that have a motor as a driving source for travelling thereof are becoming common. As a charging stand for charging the vehicles like this, for example, a charging stand disclosed in JP-A-2011-182640 is known.
The charging stand disclosed in JP-A-2011-182640 is configured to form a plurality of housing voids in a stand main body, and house an outlet unit in each of the housing voids. This charging stand is capable of charging a plurality of electric cars connected to the stand main body simultaneously.